Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wound closure and, more particularly, to devices, systems, and methods for closing a wound or opening in tissue.
Background of Related Art
Puncture wounds, wounds that pierce through tissue, may result from trauma or may be intentionally created in order to provide access to a body cavity during surgical procedures. During endoscopic surgical procedures, for example, a trocar device is utilized to puncture the peritoneum to provide access by way of a cannula through the abdominal wall. Generally, a trocar and/or cannula is placed through the abdominal wall for introduction of surgical instrumentation which is necessary to carry out the surgical procedure. In this manner, the surgeon may introduce a surgical instrument such as a forceps, scissors, clip applier, stapler or any other surgical instrument as desired during the particular surgical procedure. Once the procedure is complete, it is necessary to close the wound or opening.